Really Restaurant
Kayla The Really Restaurant is a large restaurant made from glass, giving the restaurant a twinkling colour. Parts of the restaurant, especially the walls, are also made of mushroom. The restaurant was designed to serve for the people who love eating amazing food from all over the city. Inside the restaurant there are different parts for different cities, whose structure are so cool. City The city of Tale is located at the centre of an ancient forest and the people live in mushroom-like houses that are made of fruit and magical glass. The city deals with a lot of trade, exporting several goods used by other cities across Shan Shui. The city is located in a taiga terrain, which is usually cold, but using the magical warming trees the resident of the city can keep warm. Description Appearance Outside When go to the Really Restaurant , visitors must taste a kind of food at the gate of the restaurant. So there are some tables in the front of the restaurant. The restaurant itself is located at the centre of the city. Customers usually across the hot spring to get to the restaurant. The hot spring is on the left of the restaurant. The surface of the walls are glittering in the sunlight. In the front of the restaurant there is a long corridor which was painted with wonderful patterns in it. The corridor is made of glass and fruits and there are green vines plants and colorful flowers around the roof of the corridor. There also are grape trellis and people can see cascading bunches of grapes in green or red. The shape of the restaurant is a mushroom whose external walls are covered with ivy. The umbrella-like part are full of colorful flowers.There are big and tall glassless windows with white frame around the whole restaurant. Sometimes birds and butterflies can be seen flying in and out of them. At night the glass walls can give off bright light and the whole restaurant is like a mushroom shape dimand when be seen from a distance. Inside The inside of the restaurant has crystal floors and amber walls. It has three floors and they are decorated in different styles. The first floor is decorated in a forest style. Every thing in the room emits natural breathe and artistic atmosphere. All kinds of vivid plants' and animals' patterns are imprinted on a great number of decorations, such as curtains, tablecloth and chairs. The second floor is furnished in a library style. There are many big bookcases in the hall that are used to contain tablewares. In the center of the hall, there is an amazing white piano. The tables there are set around the piano in order to makes every customer can enjoy the amazing voice clearly. There also are many big vases in the hall and they are full of flowers. Age The restaurant was built for 20 years. It famous for various kinds of dishes. It also won a number of awards in the food festival among the cities. Purpose The Really Restaurant was designed for people to eat amazing food from all over the city. People always come here to enjoy amazing food when they are delighted and when they are in sadness. People in other cities usually visit the restaurant during their holiday. People Owners Lively Candy Residents Lively Candy Users Lively Candy Category:Location Page